


Tentacles of the Enemy

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: RAF!Newmann [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Danger, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-World War II, Romance, dealing with historical homophobia cw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2630222/chapters/5868800">Take to the Skies</a>. Newton and Hermann work as teachers at Westminster school in London but can't seem to stay out of trouble. [Some chapters are explicit.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preamble

The year was 1946, and Newton and Hermann were happily situated in their London flat, spending their days teaching at Westminster school and their evenings in each other’s company. The days of war were not so far behind them but they were settling into civilian life surprisingly quickly. The twisted and dented strip of metal from their Boulton Paul Defiant aircraft on the mantlepiece was the only reference in their lives to the war. Newton rang up the officials in charge of taking care of his gigantic pet octopus, Theodora, but other than that, things were quite normal. They had a fairly consistent routine, and despite the necessity of keeping their relationship a secret, were very content and safe. One day in early spring, Hermann had arrived home earlier than Newton. The latter found him sitting in a chair by the newly lit fire reading the evening newspaper. Newton smiled to himself, dropping his portfolio onto a table. Hermann said hello from behind the paper. Newton came up behind the chair and wrapped his arms around Hermann’s neck and kissed his cheek.  

"How's my G.I. Bride today?"

"You are not a G.I. and I am not your bride. I can't even be your husband."

"Yeah," Newton said with a sad sigh, "But let's pretend I am," he added as the smile returned to his face.

"I often do, my dear."

"You're sweet. …And I am so a G.I." Newton patted him on the chest lightly and flopped down on the love-seat.

“Oh, a package arrived for you today, Newton. You expecting some biological samples?” Newton puzzled. 

“No... Gee, that’s odd,” Newton shook his head and looked down next to him where Hermann had gestured. He didn’t see a return address and tore the package open. After the rustling of brown paper was over, Hermann looked up to see Newton, his face completely ashen.  

“Newton, darling, what on earth’s the matter?”

“It’s a sucker from an octopus tentacle.”


	2. Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton and Hermann can't have peace and quiet for long.

Besides the tight, comforting grip of Hermann’s long fingers on his upper arm, Newton felt numb with dread. In fact he felt quite sick. Hermann was hesitant to press Newton for information, but after some moments of painful silence he broke it. 

“Newton, do,” he paused, “do you think...is it from Theodora?” Newton swallowed and exhaled shakily.

“No, it’s not her.”

“Thank God.” Hermann watched his partner nervously. “How do you know?”

“The sucker is too small. Wrong coloring.”

“I see. Who in God’s name sent it?”

“I don’t know,” Newton sighed.

“Could it possibly be Chau?”

“Well maybe, but Stacker locked him up so I don’t know.”

“And why would anyone send us something like this anyway?”

“It’s gotta be a threat. I mean, we know things. We know about the German’s octopus breeding efforts. We don’t know exactly who, but we know and we have an octopus. Well, _I_ have an octopus anyhow.”

“And you think they’re keeping us in our place?”

“Yeah, probably.” Hermann could see Newt was very worried, on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“I’ll make you some tea. Will you be alright for the moment?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok,” Newton said with a ragged breath. Hermann returned with a steaming cup and handed it to Newton before sitting down next to him. He wrapped an arm around him and Newt leaned into his comforting touch. They sat in silence until Newton had finished his tea.

“Let’s not worry about it for now,” Hermann said, running his hand up and down Newton’s back.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Newt sighed. 

“You must be upset if you think I’m right about something,” Hermann said playfully. Newton punched him softly in the arm. 

“Come on, you, let’s get to bed. Defensive perimeters.” Hermann patted Newton’s knee as he stood up and stretched. So began the nighttime ritual. A few weeks after they moved into their flat, they had rigged up a system from old security equipment Newt had rescued from a scrap heap. This meant that all the windows and doors of their flat were now lined with magnetic contacts so that if they were tripped, a signal went through electromagnetic wiring, setting off a small alarm by their bed. There were two reasons for this. One, to protect themselves from spies or anyone who knew of their intelligence work, and two, to protect themselves from anyone who wanted to catch them in bed together or any other compromising position. Whenever Hermann referenced the sodomy law, which was rarely, Newt would say something like, “Shit, Herms, don’t mention the S.L.!” And Hermann would reply, “Sorry, darling.” Another precaution was that if the alarm ever went off, which it hadn’t, Newton would run into the spare bedroom to mess up the sheets as if he’d been sleeping there. Their happiness came with a sad price. 

After they had made sure the windows and doors were securely fastened, they washed up and got into their night attire. Hermann wore actual pajamas and Newt wore a white undershirt and boxers. 

“I’m not gonna make love to you if you’re gonna wear your grandpa glasses,” Newton said as he approached the bed. 

“Very well.” Hermann removed his glasses and placed them, along with his book, on the nightstand. They folded into each other’s arms, kissing and snuggling and talking about their day.

“Did you have to stand all day, honey?” Newton said kindly before dragging his lips down Hermann’s neck.

“No,” Hermann smiled, his eyes closed, “I sat while my pupils took an examination on logarithms. Young Collins is a remarkable student. He finished a good 5 minutes before any other.”

“Baby? I wanna talk about us, not other people,” Newton complained, “Tell me about your theories.” He returned to his task of kissing every inch of Hermann’s neck.

“You must really dislike talking about other people if you’d rather hear my theories,” Hermann said as he gripped his partner’s back.

“Just start talkin’,” Newt said breathlessly.

“Very well,” Hermann began before he gasped when Newt began to suck. “I think it may be possible to determine or _oh!_ predict intelligence breaches...w-within the government based on frequency and occurrences of past security breaches.”

“Sounds good. And sexy. You wanna be a government statistician or something?”

“Not exactly, but something involving mathematics I should hope,” Hermann said, managing to sound unaffected by Newton’s sucking until he groaned. “Or perhaps I could contribute to tracking down enemy spies. I shall speak with Stacker about it.”

“Wherever he is now,” Newton mumbled into the man’s neck. 

“He most probably has his hands full,” Hermann sighed. 

“So do I, but I’m not gettin’ enough attention,” Newton said as he reached into Hermann’s pajama bottoms. 

“Most amusing.” The mathematician’s façade dropped quickly as Newton’s naughty caresses turned his body to jelly and brought his member to full stiffness. He tilted Newton’s chin up so he could kiss him tenderly, deeply. After several minutes, when Newton reached a steady rhythm, Hermann fumbled towards Newt’s boxers until he touched what he wanted to. Newt gasped into Hermann’s half-open mouth. 

“Oh, Hermann,” Newton groaned. Hermann bucked up into Newt’s hand.

“N-Newton, hankie, please,” Hermann stammered, “in my pocket.” Newton began to thrust, just as much to support himself as from impending orgasm. He groped for the hankie and stuffed it in the appropriate area. He thumbed Hermann’s leaking head and Hermann did the same. 

“Fair warning, I’m...” 

“Coming....” And with that they both spilled out, Hermann first, then Newton as he rested his sweaty forehead on Hermann’s. 

“Ha! Newton,” he laughed weakly, unable to finish the sentence. Newton began to chuckle too as he began peppering Hermann’s face with kisses. He pulled out the handkerchief and wiped up the rest of the cum and looked down at the large damp spot on his own boxers. 

“Damn, gotta change these.” Hermann smiled softly at him and invited him into his arms. The doorbell rang out. They both practically jumped out of their skins. They clutched at each other’s clothing for a moment before scrambling out of bed. Hermann put his navy blue robe on and picked up his cane. Newton whipped off his boxers and put on a new pair in 6 seconds flat. Hermann headed for the door.

“Wait! Wait for me, let me go with you,” Newton whispered frantically as he picked up Hermann’s fawn colored robe, slung it on, and tied it around himself. “If it’s important they’ll stay.” Hermann nodded. They stepped out into the hall. It was bathed in moonlight. Hermann cracked open the door. A small frame young woman in a midnight blue trench coat stood on the step, her glossy black hair shining in the lamplight.

“Yes?” Hermann said tentatively. 

“Mr. Gottlieb?”

“Yes.”

“I am Mako Mori, Stacker Pentecost’s daughter.”

“Ah,” Hermann said, his face brightening a little. 

“Let her in,” Newt whispered in his ear.

“I’m going to, shhh,” Hermann said over his shoulder. “Please come in, Miss Mori,” he added, stepping aside for her. They all headed to the living room where Hermann ushered her into his armchair. “Please be seated.”

“Thank you,” she said. Newton and Hermann sat next to each other on the love-seat, waiting for Miss Mori to speak. 

“I’m sorry it is so late. My father sent me to share some information with you.” Newton was about to interrupt but Hermann stopped him with a hand gesture. Mako pulled a folded envelope out of her jacket. “This packet contains the data recorded from several recent octopus attacks.” 

“Recent?” Hermann fought the urge to take hold of Newton’s hand. He knew the man next to him was in shock once more, excited, but also just frightened as he was. 

“They’re still trying,” Newton whispered. 


	3. Future Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a new acquaintance. Hermann has some concerns.

Mako, quiet and strong, told Newton and Hermann of the octopus attacks, and the recovered remains. The men sat still, though Newton seemed to vibrate with emotion, hanging on her every word.

“One octopus that beached was mostly gone by the time we got to it. It was not animals. There were cut marks from a large knife.”

“So, can I see the samples? Where are they?” Newton, although deeply concerned about the returning threat to the world, could not help but be excited about the prospect of...fresh meat. 

“They are ready for your analysis and expertise. They will be delivered soon.” Newton’s green eyes sparkled in great delight. 

“And the sites? Can I visit them?” Hermann stopped himself from spluttering indignations until after Mako had responded. 

“There is one site on the Jurassic coast that you may visit,” Mako said, drinking the sweet tea that Hermann brought her.

“Newton! That may be a dangerous enterprise. We don’t know who could turn up, perhaps Chau. Or there could be another attack in the same location!” 

“Oh come on, man,” Newton began, but Mako stopped the quarrel delicately.

“My father does believe it’s Hannibal Chau behind the removal of octopus meat and viscera.”

“But,” Hermann stared, shocked, “we understood he was in prison.”

“My father released him, hoping he would lead us to the perpetrators of the octopus breeders.”

“And where, may I ask, is Stacker?” Hermann asked, inwardly chiding himself for his irritated tone.

“He is too busy to see you right now. But I will tell him that you wish to speak with him.”

“Thank you, Miss Mori,” Hermann said softly. 

“But the sites where the octopus attacked the supply ships? Why can’t I see those?”

“We are making plans to visit the sites in the safest manner possible.”

“And then I can come along?”

“Yes, if my father thinks it will be helpful.” Hermann pursed his lips and kept silent. After Mako had finished her tea, she said that she had to leave but would let them know about the special shipment of octopus samples very soon. Newton and Hermann headed back to their bedroom. Newton wasn’t making a sound. Hermann knew exactly what that meant. 

“Are you annoyed with me because I don’t want you going to the site?”

“Yup,” Newton said as he flung back the covers and bounced down onto the bed. 

“Why?” Hermann asked, turning to him. Newton shrugged and threw up his hands. “Because I am, once again, concerned about your lack of judgement?!” 

“You know, you think I’m some fat head, don’t you?!”

“That’s impossible: I have no idea what fat head means,” Hermann lied down and turned away from Newton.

“You think I’m dumb,” Newton accused. “And you’re a geezer.” He rolled on his side, away from Hermann. 

“I’m a geezer because I care about your safety?”

“You know, we’re not married but you act like you own me. You can’t let me have this? What’s the big deal anyway?”

“The ‘big deal,’ as you put it, may result in your death. Either a gigantic octopus will eat you or Chau will kill you for interfering in his nefarious deeds.”

“You’ve been reading too many dime novels,” Newton said with an empty laugh. “And I’m going to those God damn sites.”

“Fine, suit yourself.”

“Fine.”

The next day, a note written in code arrived through the post box. There was no signature. 

[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/1heart4tea/media/tumblr_nrd67qeytr1qib7wuo1_500h_zpsuzoaqydc.jpg.html)

“Utter child’s play. Parlour games,” Hermann said, sitting at his desk as Newton stood behind him anxiously. 

“It looks kinda familiar.”

“Pigpen cipher, also referred to as Masonic cipher or Freemason's cipher.”

“And you can decode it?”

“A child could decode this.”

“Maybe they used this cipher ‘cause it’s so simple, anyone would figure that a kid wrote it or something and it wasn't important.”

“That is a very sound theory, Newton,” Hermann said in all truthfulness. 

“Don’t compliment _me_ ,” Newt said sarcastically, “I have poor judgement.” Hermann grumbled and sneered at Newton as the man left the room. After five minutes, Newton returned to find that Hermann had deciphered it. 

“Meet me at the Salisbury if you want to know about the octopus sucker. 7pm tonight,” Hermann read aloud.

“Where’s that?” 

“St Martin's Lane. Not too far from here.” Newton paused. Hermann looked pensive. “This could mean that the person knows about our proclivities.”

“Huh? How?”

“It’s frequented by people...like us.”

“Oh,” Newton nodded, biting his lip. “Is it one of those...um ‘cruisy places’? I mean, will be raided or something.”

“No, it’s not especially...well, it’s not the sort of place that attracts attention. What I’m saying is, it’s not a striptease establishment. It’s simply a pub.”

“Oh ok. So...what if they know about us?”

“They could use that knowledge against us.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. But they’re probably more interested in the octopus sucker anyhow.” Hermann stole a look at Newton. Newton pretended not to notice.

The Salisbury was a grand mixture of Victorian and art nouveau with dark woods and ornate light fixtures. Hermann ordered two pints of bitter at the bar, they took their drinks, and sat down at one of the red booths.

“Should we be expecting Hannibal Chau?” Newton muttered.

“He doesn’t seem the sort to use a schoolboy cipher.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely the ‘mail a body part’ type.” Newton smiled nervously. Hermann cleared his throat. They’d barely spoken since their argument the previous night. 

“Hermann, listen. I know I’m not as worried about safety as you are.”

“A bit?” Hermann scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

“But this is important to me, ok,” Newton said. His voice was threatening to turn into a high-pitched yell, but he kept his voice down. “You know how much these creatures mean to me. If you care about me, you’ll stand aside and let me just...I just want to see one of them again.”

“You’ve got Theodora, isn’t that enough?” Newton took a swig of his beer.

“No, it isn’t. I wanna see the larger ones. And I want to help Stacker.”

“I know you do.”

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?” Hermann said peevishly. 

“I want you to come with me.”

“Oh?” Hermann looked Newton in the eye for the first time in 24 hours.

“I mean, I’m not _not_ gonna go. And if you came along with me you could keep an eye on me.” Hermann stared softly until Newton looked at him. 

“Then I will come with you. Though I confess it is not something I’m looking forward to,” Hermann grumbled despite feeling more at ease now that he and Newton were more or less reconciled. He tentatively reached under the table for Newton’s hand. Newt gave him a worried look.

“Herms,” he whispered. “Someone’s gonna see us.”

“We’re being discrete. No one will see. Just don’t look shifty.” Newton took his lover’s hand and squeezed. “We didn’t even have a cuddle last night,” Hermann added mournfully.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, honey. We always gotta make up before bed.” Hermann threaded their fingers together. “Shit.”

“Language, Newton.”

“I really wanna kiss you right now and I can’t.” Hermann chuckled.

“You can when we get home.” Newton grinned. About a minute later, a man in his thirties walked through the door. His black hair was slicked back, though slightly bouffant, and he wore a tweed blazer and a garish bow tie. He was clearly looking for someone. Newton and Hermann were his target. Once he saw them he walked straight to them. Hermann tightened his grip.

“Hello,” the man said before sliding into the booth with them. Newton pulled his hand away. “So you got an octopus sucker in the mail, huh?”

“Uuuu, yeah,” Newt said cautiously as if it was a question.

“And you say you know who sent it,” Hermann added.

“Yeah, brother,” the man said. He was very friendly and not threatening in the least, but that was what worried them. “Just lemme go get a drink and I’ll tell you the whole story.” 

“Well, what do you think so far?” Hermann said as soon as the stranger was out of earshot.

“I don’t know, man. He seems ok, actually.”

“I’m still wary.” Newton nodded. The man returned with a whiskey and introduced himself. 

“Tendo Choi,” he said, shaking hands with them both. “Mako told you that Stacker released Hannibal Chau, right? Well, Chau sent the sucker to you as a warning.”

“And he’s probably the one who dissected the giant octopus, right?”

“Yeah, probably. He’s got someone on the lookout for any sightings so he’s the first on the scene.”

“And he’s a spy for the remaining members of the axis?” Hermann said. Choi nodded.

“Anyone who hasn’t been rounded up, yeah. He’s selling the octopus remains on the black market. So the remaining axis members are breeding the octopuses, sending them out to attack supply ships, and then reaping some of the benefits when the octopus remains are sold.”

“But what can we learn from the sites?” Hermann asked in a last ditch attempt to prevent Newton from putting them in danger. Newton rolled his eyes.

“Probably a lot. If we can monitor and record exactly where and when all the attacks are and take samples of the water and the weather conditions, I think we can nip this situation in the bud.” Hermann’s face took on a peevish expression. 

“So Chau is warning us to stay away? What the hell for?”

“He’s just being dramatic, I think,” Tendo said, draining the tumbler or whiskey. “Don’t worry about it. You guys have military protection.”

“But are you certain of Chau’s exact whereabouts?”

“Well, no,” Tendo admitted. “But I think we’ll know soon.” They said their goodbyes and Tendo told them he would keep them informed about Chau.

As soon as the door of their flat was closed behind them, Newton began kissing Hermann passionately. 

“I don’t even have my coat off, darling,” Hermann said breathlessly. Newton answered with another kiss and Hermann couldn’t help but responded enthusiastically. 

“Come on, babe. Take your coat off and meet me in the bedroom.”

“Let’s lock up first.”

“Yeah, but five minutes, tops,” Newton said, holding up five fingers. The both went off to both ends of their apartment to make sure the windows and doors were secure. Hermann’s smile faded. The prospect of encountering an octopus larger than Newton’s gigantic pet worried him much more than an enemy aircraft ever had. He could only pray that he and his lover would be safe in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on pigpen cipher [ here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pigpen_cipher)!


	4. Locus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann reconcile after their recent quarrel before they visit the site of a giant octopus beaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Cumpleaños, stalkingyermom!

Hermann’s long, slender fingers trailed down Newt’s bare back as they kissed feverishly on the way to the bedroom. He broke the kiss as they stumbled over the doorframe.

“Well I say!” Hermann panted. “You _are_ keen!”

“So are you, don’t deny it, my man,” Newton said as he reached up and pulled him down for another sensual kiss, pressing into him. A minute later he broke for air.

“So.” Newt swallowed, closing and opening his eyes. “You come here often?”

“Frequently,” Hermann panted. He gripped Newt’s pants and belt, pawing at his waistline. Newt fingered Hermann’s belt and began to remove it. He shifted Hermann’s pants off his hips a little and gently groped him.

“What have we _here_?"

“You’ve given me a stiffy. How astute of you to notice,” Hermann quipped affectionately. Newton locked eyes with him and rubbed a little harder. Hermann inhaled deeply through his nostrils, closing his eyes, still gripping Newt’s belt. Newton slid his free hand around Hermann’s bare flesh under his shirt and down into his pants.

“Damn, your ass is soft,” Newt said under his breath. Hermann chuckled with a faint smile. Newt looked up at his lover with adoration. Then he got to his knees and began to mouth the man’s bulge and Hermann let him without question. They were familiar with each other’s movements. Newton thought he heard the whisper of a “please” but he wasn’t sure; he’d heard it so many times before. He let Hermann’s navy blue trousers drop to his ankles. Hermann quickly stuck his thumbs in his underwear and pulled them off his hips to expose his rigid cock. Newt groaned and immediately took the head of Hermann’s member into his mouth. The moan that escaped Hermann’s lips was powerful. He gripped Newton’s shoulders. With slow, teasing movements Newton licked and sucked until Hermann gently pushed him away and started to pull him up.

“May I have you over the bed?” Hermann’s voice was rough, and thick with lust.

“You can have me any way you’d like, baby.” Newton began to frantically unbuckle his belt but Hermann stopped him.

“Allow me,” he whispered near Newton’s lips. There was the familiar clunk of the buckle on the floor and soon Newt was completely naked. He turned to face the bed. Hermann rested a hand on Newton’s back and sighed.

“Where’s my bloody cane?”

“We dropped it in the hall, honey.” Hermann grumbled and limped over to the dressing table to fetch the lubricant.

“Here. Put this here,” Hermann said as he placed a handkerchief on the bed in front of Newt. Newton took Hermann’s arm and kissed his hand. Before Hermann removed the rest of his clothes he stopped to stroke Newt’s cheek. Newt tilted his head to trap Hermann’s hand for a moment. Hermann smiled, reached for the jar of tororo-jiru lube and began to finger him.

“Ooo ‘lil cold,” Newt said as he was bent over the bed. 

“Sorry, my dear.” Hermann tenderly worked his fingers into him, stretching, circling. Newt’s soft moans and gasps were making him painfully hard. Their bodies were getting closer. Hermann’s cock brushed against the back of Newt’s thigh, motivating him to grope for the lube jar again. 

“We’re gettin’ low. I’d better have some more sent to us,” Newt said casually. Hermann wasn’t paying attention; he was otherwise engaged. He lined up his now slick penis and pushed in delicately. He knew just how slow to take it. Newt was biting his lip as Hermann entered him. They both gave way to panting as Hermann rested on top of Newt. Their bodies fit together so well. Heat, love, ran through them as they began to move. Hermann shifted a little so he could graze Newt’s prostate and his lover shouted happily. 

“Hoho boy,” Newt laughed blissfully. Hermann wrapped his arms around Newton’s front and stroked his chest, rubbing his face into Newton’s back. 

“Darling,” Hermann whispered. 

“Herms,” Newton sighed, still smiling. Encouraged all the more by Newton’s love name for him, Hermann snapped his hips reflexively. He built a steady rhythm, relishing in Newton’s repeated sounds of pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you?” Hermann puffed.

“Yes, _yes!_ ” Newton breathed. With every thrust Hermann pressed into him hard and languid. He was in so deep this time. Hermann clung to Newton, caressing the man’s ribcage as he drove into him.

“Oh fuck, OH FUCK!” Newton’s eyes were clenched shut and he fisted the bedspread.

“I need to come, Newton, I need to come,” Hermann said wildly, desperately. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, baby.” With one last shove Hermann came, calling out mild obscenities and collapsing onto Newton. 

“Wait for me a second,” Newt said in a strained voice as he jerked himself off. 

“I’m here,” Hermann exhaled, recovering from his orgasm. He felt Newton pitch forward beneath him, whimpering with pleasure. It took them several minutes to calm themselves down. After they’d cleaned up and lied down next to each other on the bed, Hermann held Newton in his arms.

“Can I keep you?” Newt asked tenderly as he looked up at his lover.

“Only if you behave yourself,” Hermann replied as he kissed the man’s forehead. He sighed.

“What?”

“I’m worried about this trip,” Hermann confessed. They’d not yet discussed the dangers of visiting the known site of a giant octopus beaching and Hermann was concerned about Newt’s enthusiastic and, at times, unsafe behavior in these matters. Newton reached up and cradled Hermann’s cheek in his hand.

“We can take care of each other.”

“Yes, well. Anything can happen. This is a different kind of war.”

“I know. I know you’re concerned but everything’s gonna be fine, ok.”

“I wish I could share your confidence.”

They relished a journey to the seaside. London was wonderful for them in many ways but to be in the fresh air of the country was splendid. It was a blustery day and rather grey but cool and refreshing. They maneuvered their hired car through the narrow country lanes and parked on the field near the beach. Newt got out some crates and beakers to store some samples in, if there were any. 

“Where’s the sand?” Newt asked rhetorically as they crunched along the rocky shoreline. 

“There’s very little here,” Hermann said as they strolled down the beach. They fought the urge to hold hands and stuck to exchanging fond glances. The war had taught them to be cautious even when their surroundings seemed safe. 

“That’s Golden Cap,” Hermann said once they were out of the lone fisherman’s earshot. He pointed up to the grassy top of the peak that stuck straight up from the shore. “618 feet high. Highest point on the south coast.” He watched Newton take in the beauty of the place. For a moment he convinced himself that they were just on holiday. 

“Is this gonna be ok for you?” Newt asked after Hermann had gotten his cane stuck between the stones several times. 

“I’m alright, love,” Hermann said softly, but then added, “I say, what’s that?” Newton looked all the way down the end of the beach to something below the cliff. Seagulls and other birds were flocking to the rocks. They walked a little more quickly. The cliff loomed closer like a great mass of potter’s clay. When they approached, the distinct smell of rotting sealife wafted towards them. Hermann got out his hankie and covered his face. Before them was a gigantic tentacle draped over the rock pools. The creature’s white and sandy-colored flesh was limp and clung to the rocks like a wet rag.

“The son of a bitch!” Newton shrieked. “Most of it’s gone! He’s taken it all!”

“Newton, keep your voice down, we could be overheard.”

“Ok, ok, but shit, Chau has hauled away all this. And how?! At night?”

“Presumably.” Hermann said through his handkerchief. “What breed do you think it is?”

“Well,” Newt said, bending down, “it’s got the coloring of _Octopus vulgaris_ , and that species is common in the British Isles but obviously it’s just gargantuan.” Suddenly a shot rang out. 

“Newt!” A bullet had entered the octopus meat very near his head. Hermann took his hand and dragged him behind a very massive boulder. Their backs were pressed up against the rock, their only shelter. The sea wind was on their face. Newt swore under his breath.   

“Chau?” Hermann guessed. 

“Chau.”


End file.
